Gansley
Gansley known in Japan as Konosuke Oshita is one of the Big Five in the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime. He's the leader and founder of the Big Five. He is bald except for the gray hair on the side of his head and is the oldest as he has a cane. He is voiced by Nobuyuki Saitou and dubbed in English by Marc Thompson. Biography Gansley's business career began with a lemonade stand that he stole from his neighbor. He soon became the biggest lemonade distributor, and then started working for Gozaburo Kaiba at Kaiba Corp. With the other four members of the Big Five, Gansley conspired with Kaiba to take over Kaiba Corp and overthrow Gozaburo. Their plan succeeded but Kaiba betrayed them so when Pegasus J. Crawford attempted to take over Kaiba Corp, the Big Five joined forces with him to help him. After Pegasus was defeated by Yugi in a duel, Kaiba fired the Big Five, but they trapped him in his own virtual world and attempted to sacrifice him to the lava pit to awaken the Five Headed Dragon. When Yugi Muto, Joey Wheeler, Mai Valentine, and Mokuba Kaiba entered the game, the Big Five summoned the Five Headed Dragon themselves. Gansley appeared to control its center head and killed Joey, Mai, and Mokuba (from which they were later revived), but when Yugi and Seto combined their monsters to destroy the Five Headed Dragon, the Big Five were imprisoned in the virtual world. They were there so long their bodies were destroyed til they found Noah Kaiba and entered his virtual world. They agreed to defeat Yugi, Seto Kaiba and the others as they needed to steal their bodies to escape. Gansley took the form of Deepsea Warrior and dueled Yugi. His deck is water themed, and he was able to sacrifice two monsters to create a barrier to reflect any of Yugi's attacks back at him. However, with Kuriboh as his deck master (though Yugi intended to choose the Dark Magician), he was able to attack Gansley directly and defeat him. Gansley was digitized, but not destroyed; he later returned alongside his defeated comrades Crump, Johnson, and Lector, attempting to steal the bodies of Joey, Serenity and Duke. Gansley broke up a fight between Adrian and Lector, before Noah recalled them, as they had not won the bodies in a duel. Eventually they all entered Taylor's body, which had been stolen by Nesbitt. They dueled together against Yugi and Joey, rotating around. He was only dueling for one turn before Adrian took over. Yugi and Joey defeated the Big Five. They attempted to steal the gang's bodies again but Noah sent them back to his room. They begged him for another chance but he gave them no more chances and deleted/killed them. In the 4Kids English dub, Noah imprisoned them each in a different corner of the virtual world. Gansley was killed along with Noah, Gozaburo and the other members of the Big Five when Noah caused a satellite attack that destroyed the fortress that the virtual world was stationed in, deleting the virtual world and anyone in it. Personality As a businessman, Gansley knows many business strategies but is quite unethical in his business career as he would fire his workers for no reason and began his business career by stealing a lemonade stand from his neighbor. He also seems to be one of the better duelists of the Big Five, as he came close to defeating Yugi, apparently having analyzed every aspect of the duel but underestimated Kuriboh which led to his downfall. ''Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series'' In LittleKuriboh's parody Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series, Gansley's role is mostly similar to his role in the anime, except that he (and the others in the Big Five) are part of 4Kids out to cancel the Abridged Series due to the word "Disney" being mentioned. He was defeated by Yugi, but returned to chase after Joey, Serenity, Tristan, and Duke. After all the Big Five were defeated by Yugi and Joey, Noah punished them by banishing them to the darkest corners of the Internet. Gansley was sent to Megaupload, which was empty.﻿ Navigation Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Villains Category:Minion Category:Anime Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Deceased Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:TV Show Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Immortals Category:Noncorporeal Category:Leader Category:Vengeful Category:Elderly Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Liars Category:Torturer Category:Criminals Category:Psychopath Category:Power Hungry